Lid support devices suitable to perform this function have already been proposed.
In certain cases, however, these known devices require that the cooking recipient be specifically made to receive the lid support device. Such devices are, therefore, only usable on a given container and cannot be regarded as an accessory associable to different containers, in particular in traditional containers, not designed to receive the support device.
An example of such support devices and the related containers is described in EP2218380A1.
In other cases, the support device is attachable to usual cooking recipients, but the coupling system is such as to make it complicated, if not impossible, to completely remove the support device with the related lid from the container during use of the container itself.
For these reasons, all these lid support devices have achieved very little success among users.